The invention relates generally to an article of clothing, and more particularly to a garment which is to be worn by a nursing mother.
Many nursing mothers desire to have the option to conveniently nurse their children in public without having to become partially disrobed and exposed while doing so.
Previous garments for nursing mothers have suffered from several disadvantages. First, although the garments provide openings to allow access to the wearer's breasts, the wearer is not fully covered during nursing, and risks exposure of her breasts. Typically a flap of fabric is used to lay over the slit or opening in the garment during nursing, however, these flaps are often insufficient to provide complete privacy for the mother.
Secondly, none of the previous garments can be fashionably styled and worn over a conventional article of clothing, without compromising the functional attributes of the nursing garment.
Thus, a need exists for a garment which itself can be fashionably styled, can be worn over a conventional article of clothing, and which conveniently and discreetly provides access to the wearer's breasts while completely concealing the wearer during nursing.